DE 10 2004 055 423 A1 has disclosed, for example, a ball screw drive, in which the ball nut is mounted on the threaded spindle via balls. A ball groove for the balls is provided on the inner circumference of the ball nut, which ball groove is wound helically around the ball-nut axis and extends over a plurality of windings. A deflection body is arranged on the circumferential face of the ball nut, the deflection ends of which deflection body engage in each case into a recess of the ball nut. One deflection end adjoins a start of the ball groove and the other deflection end adjoins an end of the ball groove in order to delimit an endless ball channel. The deflection body has a deflection section, in order to deflect the balls from a start to an end of a loadbearing section which is delimited by the ball groove. In the radial directions, the deflection body is supported on one side on the circumferential face of the ball nut and on the other side on a machine part which is configured in the present case as a pulley and is arranged on the ball nut. The pulley is provided on a front side with a segment-shaped recess, into which the deflection body engages. Integrally formed spring elements which is supported on the radially outer wall of the segment-shaped recess are formed on the outer circumference of the deflection body. The spring elements which are arranged spaced apart from one another circumferentially form bearing faces, in order to support the deflection body properly radially to the outside.
The pulley is provided with a central hub opening, the segment-shaped recess which is described being formed between the wall of the hub opening and the outer circumference of the pulley. The segment-shaped recess which is required for proper mounting of the deflection body is associated with a considerable production outlay. In particular, if the deflection body extends over a plurality of windings of the ball groove, it can be very complex to configure a segment-shaped recess of corresponding design on the pulley.
Furthermore, these bearing faces which are configured as spring elements form exposed points which can be easily damaged during transport of the ball nut without the machine part. Even during the assembly of the machine part, undesired catching can occur between the machine part and the spring elements of the deflection body, with the result that damage cannot be ruled out.